In general, a step counter is a representative device for measuring an amount of user physical activity. When a user moves, the step counter counts the number of footsteps of the user through a sensor while being worn on the user's body.
In recent years, the step counter is provided to a user in the form of being coupled to shoes or as a wearable wristband. Furthermore, electronic devices such as a watch, a mobile phone, and a smart phone may provide the step count function. Accordingly, multiple step counters may simultaneously operate while being worn on the user's body.
However, in reality it is difficult to wear the step counter on the user's body around the clock. Although a wearable device may be more frequently worn the user's body as compared with the smart phone, the wearable device is not often worn on the user's body on account of practical conditions such as battery charging.
Furthermore, in a case where a user wears a plurality of devices having similar step count functions on his/her body at the same time, the respective step counters may independently count steps of the user. However, since sensors provided to the respective step counters, or performances of the step counters, may be different from each other, the number of steps counted by the devices may also be different.
In addition, the step counters may be worn on the user's body in different time zones, and therefore it may also be difficult for this reason to finally calculate the amount of user physical activity.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.